Deplorable Love
by GloomyPearl
Summary: Working Title. Akuroku and many other pairings. A new war between Vampires, Lycanthrope and Hunters has begun bringing forth the destruction of many innocent lives. But this was war, unfortunately for a young blue eyed hunter, isn't as simple as it seems
1. Prologue

Harsh panting and the padding of bare feet on the clear white tiles filled the near empty corridor as a young boy ran desperately but confidently in search of the exit, and his safety. He took a swift detour hiding inside an empty room when he heard the unpleasant sounds getting closer to his current position.

He held his breath as the loud noise of boots hitting the tiles went past the door he was leaning against; it's owners not even sparing a glance at it.

When the noise stopped the boy slid to the ground slowly taking in deep breaths as he pulled his hair in distress.

_What is happening?_

He started shaking in exhaustion and fear.

_What am I doing here? How did the hell did get here? How am going to get out of here? It's full of lesser Werewolves and- There's no __**way**__ I can get out of this-_

His train thought stopped abruptly along with his shuddering.

«No… » The boy whispered as he took a deep breath before exhaling, the clutch that his hands had on his hair lessened before letting go all together.

_No. I'm the son of one of the greatest vampire and werewolves hunter families. It's a disgrace to act this cowardly. _

Shaking his head he tried to understand how in world he was able to end up in such a dreadful predicament. Much to his dismay though, the hunter was unable to recall how he got in such a place or what had occurred previously to his obvious capture. All he could remember was waking up in a dark chamber and after that… all was blur as his hunter instincts took over as soon as he laid eyes on a lesser werewolf. If only he could remember what happened before he gritted his teeth in frustration before halting his thoughts once again. It was useless to force himself now.

_It's best to act first and think later_. He remembered one of the primary lessons his father thought him. Even though he didn't believe in many of the hunter teachings he believed it was best to follow this one for once.

He got up on his two shaky legs, aiding himself with the cold iron door he was leaning against and examined his surroundings. The chamber, like most of rooms of the building, seemed to be a small lab full of weird and disturbing instruments along with some funny colored jars. Being a young child curiosity took over and he began examining them. They contained, along with an unnatural liquid, distorted and, even though he would never admit it, slightly terrifying objects. The jars must have been of great value for a strong magical barrier protected them. Even so, and against his better judgment, he decided to grab one that had attracted his attention, passing thorough the barrier as if it weren't there. He handled the jar with the out most care; it's deep red liquid sloshing about in its confinement and attracting him even more. As he inspected it more closely a gasp left his full lips.

«Are those… fangs…?» he whispered incredulously.

The young hunter jumped making the jar fall to the floor and making it shattered to the ground as a loud boom resonated in the building, followed by a strong earthquake.

The boy stumbled to regain his balance, before he turned towards the door as he heard fast footsteps approaching the room.

A few seconds later the door slammed opened and two figures entered the apparently empty chamber.

«Is he here?» one of the two lesser werewolf asked desperately.

«I don't know… he was here, I think.» his partner answered as he took a sniff at the air. «I must say… he's pretty good, I'm unable to detect him anymore.»

«Fuck…! Who cares about that! If we don't find him…!»

«Silence.» The other interrupted him in mid rant as something caught his eye.

The werewolf walked swiftly towards the labeled jars his eyes widening at the jar that was missing before cursing vehemently.

«Of all the-!» I turned towards his fellow werewolf «we have to find him! Now!»

«Drang? What's wrong?» the other asked, slightly taken aback by his behavior.

«He took the fangs… He took THE fangs!»

The hunter ran down a different corridor, glad that he was able to escape the lesser werewolves grasp. He could have easily disposed of them if he had summoned his weapon in time, but that hadn't been the case so…

He clutched his fist making the sharp fangs pierce his palm and drawing small droplets of blood. He didn't know what compelled him to take those hideously sharp teeth but… he felt drawn to them, as if he was _meant_ to have them.

He shook his head eliminating such illogical thoughts.

_I just took them to… show them to father… yes that's right_. It was a ridiculously stupid excuse but the boy really didn't want to think about it at the moment. All he wanted to do was to get out of that nightmarish maze and back home to his parents.

The blue-eyed hunter narrowed his eyes in concentration as five werewolves appeared at the end of the hall.

«There he is!» one shouted gleefully, an insane glint in his brownish eyes.

«Hey little boy. Don't be scared we won't hurt you.» another said as he, along with the others, slowly transformed in their more beastly form.

The child cringed at the sight before glaring at the beasts with determination.

_Let's end this._

Keeping in mind all that he had learned, he concentrated all of his powers in his left hand. What was supposed to be as simple act for a well-trained hunter such as himself, turned out to be quite tiring, but fortunately in mere seconds the boy was brandishing majestic dark blade. The katana in itself was fairly simple; it was completely black from it's handle to it's blade, save for a white writing in a long lost ancient language written in it's center. It glinted in the dim neon light of the corridors as the boy brought in front of his own body.

_Act first, think later._

Without faltering and without leaving the lesser werewolves any time to think the hunter sprinted towards them. In a matter of seconds all that was left of the creatures was a mess of severed limbs and heads, and splotches of blood on the once white tiled floors and walls.

Without stopping the boy continued his desperate search for the exit.

Unknown to him an obscure force was guiding him in the exact opposite direction.

It was only a few minutes later that boy noticed that he was getting further and further lost inside the maze that was the enemies' domain, but it was too late. He couldn't turn back; all he could do was keep going forward.

At the present time he was running in what appeared to be a chambers of torture. As he ran through the halls he ignored the please and calls of it's prisoners, along with their distorted bodies.

Without pausing for breath he turned a corner that ended up being a dead end. The child lightly cursed under his breath. Sensing his approaching persecutors he once again decided to hide in one of the many chambers. Backing away from the door he ended up bumping against a body, making the boy jump in fright.

Lifting his blade he made to attack whoever was behind him. The attack, however, never made contact for a skeleton like hand blocked his offending arm, while the other hand slapped against his mouth before he could utter a sound.

«Shh…» the skeleton like man said. «I'm not going to hurt you».

The boy lightly struggled at the sight of the man, his features were dried up, as if he were severely dehydrated, his deep poison green eyes were deeply sunken in his skull, a few strands of fiery blood red hair adorned his once handsome face.

In fear the young hunter bit down on the aggressor's hand before head butting him, the red haired immediately let him go with a grunt.

The boy almost made for the door when the skeleton mans desperate call stopped him.

«Shit-W-wait! Don't go!» the man tried to reach for him but was blocked by the shackles that held him in place against the stonewall.

The blond paused «Why shouldn't I, you bloody monster?» the boy demanded, his voice harsh and steady, even though his heart was beating at hundred mile per hours.

The man gave a weak grin «because I can help you out of this hell hole.» Before the boy could interrupt him he continued his grin widening «you can't get out on your own. I have feeling that you are well capable of defending yourself, but now you're in no condition to fight all those _filthy_ werewolves on your own.»

«What do you want in return…?» the young lad asked after a moment of silence.

The skeleton like man mentally sighed in relief. «First I need you to return what is rightfully mine» he nodded towards the boys right hand «and… I need something to drink...»

«Drink? I have no water.» Hell he probably would've drunk all if he had any, now that he thought about it.

The man chuckled, highly amused.

«No, no you silly child. What I need… is your blood.»

The boy's eyes immediately widen in horror, how could he have been so stupid.

«You-!»

«No need to be so hostile all of a sudden,» the vampire laughed as the boy glared daggers at him «if you kill me, you'll destroy your only way out of here.»

The boy trembled and glared in hatred as weighed his options.

«How do I know that you won't kill me after you got what you want?»

The creature gave a small chuckle «I'm a vampire of my word, and I always remember favors. All you have to do is trust me.»

The boy snorted.

_Trust? Was he insane?_

But alas, the boy's shoulders slumped in defeat; he didn't have much of a choice.

«Fine, but» he pointed his blade at man «you will _not_ bite me; I have no intention of becoming one of you.»

Again, the vampire let out another irritating chuckle. «It's a shame, but alright. You give me what I want, I promise you I'll get you out of here.»

The child nodded before approaching the creature of the night and placing the fangs, which he still clutched in his right hand, in his mouth. Immediately the creature gulped them down without so much as a thought. Next the boy sliced his wrist, making the vampire green eyes flash red in hunger. Grabbing his arm and started sucking on his blood letting out a deep throaty moan.

As the boy's world started to blur he mumbled a quiet protests, his blade disappearing in the thin air as his energies were completely drained. As he slumped to the floor, the last thing that he registered was the door slamming open and an incredible number of werewolves entering the small chamber, and then, all was _red_.

**A/N: Hi there, first off this is my second fanfic ever, so if you have any suggestions so that I can improve my writing please tell me :)**

**Keep also in mind that I'm not English/American/Australian/or whatever, you get my drift, so if anything sounds strange (or if I've missed some stupid typos, God I hate them) I'd really appreciate if you told me. **

**Leave a comment and tell me what you think, please :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

******First off, **thanks for the reviews I truly appreciate it :) even if someone didn't do it properly! (just joking Taoki ;p)

**Here is chapter one, I hope you'll enjoy it! And I apologies if I missed any illogical typos!  
**

In the middle of the night an ear splitting scream echoed from deep within the dark forest, making the once slumbering birds fly off in fright.

«You little shit-!» said a deep and gruff voice grunting in pain as it's owner momentarily paused from his scream. «I'll kill you- I'LL KILL YOU!» after swosh as something sharp cut through the air. There was a brief moment of silence before the sound of a body fell to the cold ground was heard.

A hooded boy in his late teens, who was brandishing two katanas, one white and one black, glared disdainfully at the creature's head as it rolled on the ground. Scuffing he wiped away some splotches of blood from the flawless skin of his face with the back of his gloved hand before kicking the creatures head disrespectfully.

«Stupid fucking vampire.» he seethed with a sneer.

«Ven!» A feminine voice called out in alarm as a slim woman jumped down from a tall tree. «Oh, thank God. You're okay.»

Ven lifted an eyebrow, even though it wasn't visible for his black hoody hid his dark blue eyes.

«Oh don't give me that look. I know you're perfectly capable of defending yourself!» as stealthily as feline she walked towards him until she was directly in front of him «But you can't blame me for worrying.» she smiled lightly before pinching his cheek playfully.

The woman was slightly shorter then the teenager and had light blue hair and eyes. Unlike the young man, who wore a sleeveless zip up dark gray shirt that hugged his form, showing off his abdominal muscles, black military like trousers and black combat boots, she wore a white and blue complex looking clothing that, in her two companions opinion, attracted way too much attention.

Ven rolled his eyes before smirking and lightly batting off the offending hand, before pushing back his hood revealing his golden blond hair.

«You should have more faith in me, Aqua.» his grin widen as she chuckled softly.

«I know, I know. It's just that-»

«-it seems like yesterday that Master Eraqus found you and you joined our team.» he interrupted her.

«But it's true,» she said as she gave him a playful glare. «You used to be such a scared and weak child. And here you are. Killing vampires and werewolves without even needing our help or aid.»

Ven laughed lightly, thinking back at that day. It was true, the boy, along with his younger sister, had been scared to death. And who could blame them? After all, they had been forced to watch everything that they held dear to them being destroyed. He's had a terrible past but, unlike many, he thought that it was stupid to dwell on it too much. Nothing could change the past, all he could do was keep walking forward and to accept it. Sure, he felt a deep hatred towards those who brought his past sufferings but he wasn't one for revenge. Revenge just brought about more sorrow, and he's had enough of that.

_What's lost, remains lost. _

Unconsciously the blond hunter thought back at that dreadful day… the blood, the screams, the bodies… Ven shuddered.

«Are you okay?» asked Aqua giving him her usual worried look.

Ven forced a smile «Yep, just a bit cold»

_Keep moving forward. There's nothing for you in the past._

A soft shuffling was heard making both Ven's and Aqua's eyes narrow as they summoned their weapons. Aqua's weapon of choice, like Ven, was a katana. Its hilt, though, was dark blue while it's blade shifted from aquamarine to forest green depending on the light.

Suddenly a severed head flew towards them making Aqua, upon reflex, cut it in two and, much to her dismay, dirtying her white clothes with a long spray of blood.

The woman cried out in anguish as a deep chuckle came from the woods and Ven laughed at her misfortune.

«Terra, you _vile_ creature!» Aqua called out more then slightly ticked off at the sudden turn of events.

Ven continued laughing before he jumped in surprise when a hand ruffled his hair from behind.

«You should be more aware of your surroundings, Ven. What if I had been an enemy?»

The young man blushed in embarrassment keeping his back towards his friend «I knew it was you!» he said feebly making the man chuckle before he pulled him against his chest and gave him a harsh noogie.

«Ow-ow-ow- Terra let go!» he protested as he struggled in vain, making the tall muscular brunet laugh louder.

Terra paused when a blue blade was pointed at him. «You…» Terra began sweating buckets at the ominous aura that surrounded their only female companion.

«You did this on purpose.» she said in a low threatening, the tone making the brunet flinch.

«N-no-no I-» Terra stuttered.

Ven sighed «It's useless to deny it Terra, we all know that you've been meaning to do something like that ever since we've told her that it was stupid to wear white clothing since-» Terra covered his "danger-oblivious" friends mouth with a hand.

«What are you saying, you idiot. Do you want us to get killed?» he whispered furiously in his companion's ear bending slightly for he was slightly taller than the blond. The blond lightly blushed as he the brunet's breath tickle his sensitive neck, and felt the arm snake around his waist hugging him close.

_What was Terra doing…?_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud battle cry making both his and Terra's eyes widen almost comically.

A few moments later, horror filled screams could once again be heard through out the forest, scaring to death the once sleeping animals.

* * *

Ven let out a small whimper as he lightly massaged his sore jaw.

«Why did you beat me up too…?» he whined in protest «it's not my fault if Terra is such a jerk.»

Terra turned towards him pausing from mending his own injuries «Hey! This was also your idea!»

The blond turned towards the brunet bringing his hand to his chest in mock astonishment «Why, I would never…!» Terra threw a roll of gauze at him aiming for his face. The blond caught it in one swift motion.

«Thanks I needed this.» he smirked.

Terra rolled his eyes.

«Are you two done yet?» the blue haired woman asked impatiently as she tapped her foot, a sign that she was getting more and more irritated.

«We're working on it» the boys answered in unison.

Aqua sighed and walked towards the blond and kneeled in front of him. Grabbing one of his arms she caressed one of the painful looking cut, healing it in an instant. A few seconds later Ven was as good as new, if you ignored his wrecked clothes that is.

«Now that you're done, can we go?» she said as she got up.

«Hey!» Terra protested «why are you helping him and not me? He's just as guilty as me!»

The woman lifted a blue eyebrow «you're the only one that was stupid enough to actually do it.» she responded simply before turning swiftly «Let's go Ven.»

«What's that supposed to mean?» a peeved Terra inquired.

«Coming!» the blond answered promptly before standing up and sticking his tongue at Terra, and running off.

«You!» Terra immediately chased the boy through the woods, surpassing Aqua in the process.

«Hey, don't get lost you two!» she reprimanded shaking her head lightly, a small smile gracing her features.

* * *

_One week Later._

A chubby brunet with dark brown hair munched on his chips as he attentively surveyed the screens, making sure that everything, inside and outside the building, was in order.

He let out a long yawn, stretching as he did so. Guard duty was incredibly boring, he would have much preferred being in his work shop, inventing new weapons or machines, or mixing chemicals, creating explosions. Hell, even cleaning toilets would've been fine too. At least there was some sort of action on his part.

A light touch on is shoulder made the inventor jump, making, in turn, his attacker giggle in amusement.

«Relax Pence, it's me,» A soothing voice said.

The black haired young man turned towards a brunet girl whose deep green eyes always made it hard for him to look away.

«Olette, what are you doing, here?» he asked in surprise «shouldn't you be running errands for Aerith?»

The girl shook her head «I have half an hour break. Here.» she handed him a hot steaming cup of coffee.

The inventor smiled in delight «Thanks Olette, just what I needed.»

She smiled back gleefully «No problem, be careful though, it's boiling-» Pence let out a startled cry.

«It's HOT!»

The girl laughed good-naturedly «I tried to warn you.»

Pence whimpered with tears in his eyes as Olette sat on one of the many chairs.

«So… how's guard duty going?»

«It's _realllllly_ boring. I mean there's absolutely nothing to do!» he grumbled.

«I guess this teaches you to be more careful and not to make experiments in the middle of the night…» she giggled.

«You're so mean Olette… Tifa too… I wasn't expecting such a violent reaction…»

«Well, you have to understand the fright you gave us,» she patted his head «we all though that we were under attack!»

«Sorry…» Pence mumbled, before laughing as he shifted his eyes towards the monitors «I seriously can't understand how Hayner is able to resist in this weather.» he pointed at one of the many screens «he must be freezing his butt off».

«Who would've thought that he was so devoted to his duty, huh?» Olette mumbled a warm look overcoming her features as Pence's darken.

«Yeah…» he agreed half-heartedly.

After a moment of awkward silence, at least on Pence's part, Olette let out a small gasp, startling him.

«What is it?»

She quickly got up «they're back!» she squealed in delight clapping her hands together.

The inventor's mouth stretched in big joyful smile as soon as he laid eyes on the infamous trio who were approaching Hayner.

«Seems like the mission was accomplished without any problems.»

«As usual» she agreed nodding. «I'll go and meet them, catch you later!» the brunet yelled as she ran out of the room.

«Yeah, thanks for the coffee!» he yelled back, he's smile widening still as he heard a small echoing "no problem". Soon, though, the smile disappeared as he watched one of the screens. He focused his attention mainly on his best friend, Hayner, as he greeted the three, bumping his knuckles with Ven's as their usual salute. After moment a lithe figure that he recognized as Olette joined them, immediately attaching herself to Hayner and giving him a light peck on the cheek before hugging the new arrivals.

Pence's eyes filled with sorrow. Even though Hayner had taken away the girl of his dream, he could not, for the life of him, bring himself to hate him. How could he? He was his best friend! But… he couldn't help but be at least a bit jealous. Shaking his head, wishing his thoughts to simply disappear, he grabbed another bag of chips and began munching on them furiously.

* * *

«So, how was your mission?» asked Olette gleefully as she leaned against Hayner, making him blush lightly.

«It went well,» responded Terra.

Ven nodded in agreement «they weren't even able to lay a finger on us.»

Olette cocked her head to the side as she eyed the torn clothes of the two boys and Aqua's blood stained garment.

«Oh really? Then…» Hayner poked at an evil looking bruise on Ven's arm «what's this?»

«Ah, that's her doing.» Terra said dejectedly as he nodded towards the blue haired woman who wore a _seemingly_ sweet smile.

Hayner let out a small laugh, shaking his head «Always playing around. You guys are unbelievable.»

«You better get it in before you catch a cold.» Interrupted Olette when she noticed that wind was beginning to pick up «Come on.» she pecked Hayner on the lips before she grabbed Ven's arm and started dragging him inside.

«O-Olette slow down.»

«No way, you must get out these clothes.» the girl said as she wrinkled her nose «and take bath.»

«Shouldn't I report to Ansem first…?» the blond inquired.

«He can wait!»

«But Olette, Ansem won't be happy about this.»

«Well, he doesn't have choice!»

As they walked through the immense hall, he lightly glared at his various friends and colleagues as most snickered at the amusing scene before them while others sympathized with the poor blond.

Ven began to panic; the last time Olette decided to help him get changed he ended up in a frilly gothic Lolita dress. It was, to say the least, a traumatic experience, not to mention how long it took for him to eliminate _every_ _single_ _**bloody**_ _**photo**_.

As he scanned his surroundings in search for a way out of this situation, without hurting Olette in process, his eyes focused on a spiky blond that was walking towards them, oblivious to the world around him as he read some papers.

Immediately Ven latched himself at one of the older blonds arms.

«Cloud! Cloud, please, please help me!» he yelled franticly.

«Ven! Don't be a baby!» Olette said as she tried to pull him away from the slightly surprised older blond.

Cloud blinked before gazing downwards at the blond «Oh, hi Ven.»

«Don't "Hi Ven" me goddamn it! HELP ME!» hugging the older mans arm even tighter.

Cloud gave a small-bemused smile, thinking whether to help the younger blond (who many confused him for his younger brother) from Olette's evil clutches or to see him dressed up as a girl again. He gave a small chuckle at the thought making Ven's eyes narrow.

«Cloud!» the blond barked, knowing fully well what he was thinking.

Chuckling he grabbed Ven by his collar and slung him over his shoulder and out of the girl's grasp.

«Hey!» the brunet protested as she tried to seize her poor victim once again. Alas she was too short (or they were to tall, as she liked to put it) and was unable to reach.

«Sorry Olette» the older blond patted her on the head. «But I'll have to steal Ven for a while.»

From afar Aqua, Terra and Tifa observed the three while stifling bemused chuckles as Olette was held down by Cloud's hand on her head.

Tifa was the second in command in the Association, she had chocolate brown hair, warm wined colored eyes and had very strong will and temper to boot.

«So, how did the mission go?» she inquired instantly killing the serene mood.

Immediately the two hunters became serious as they turned towards her. Aqua turned towards Terra, and he nodded in approval.

«The mission has gone well,» she began «we were able to eliminate all of the lesser Vampires in the area without any problems or delays, but…» she shook her head in dismay «many have of the villagers had been turned before our arrival, we weren't able to save any of them and,» she bit her lip «we've noticed that the number of lesser vampires have been multiplying, not to mention that they are ten times stronger than they used to be. The worrying part of it all is that all of this is happening in a relatively short time».

Tifa's expression became stern «this certainly is worrying. I've received a similar report from Cloud regarding the Werewolves.» she sighed in exhaustion «Not counting the fact that the number of sighting have been exalting drastically, and we don't have enough hunters to-» she paused shaking her head.

«Go report this to Ansem. I'm afraid that you won't have much time to rest either. I'm sorry, I should be out there-»

Aqua squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, giving her a comforting smile and stopping her in mid rant «don't worry yourself too much Tifa. We're well capable of handling ourselves. That's why we're here. Right Terra?»

The muscular man nodded, giving a small smile of his own.

«Thank you.» she dark brunet said gratefully.

«Okay then, let's go and save our little Ven, shall we?» without waiting for an answer he quickly walked towards a dangling, bored looking blond.

Swiftly he grabbed him by his shirt and placed him on his own shoulders making his friend gasp in surprise.

«Thank you Cloud, I'll be taking this.» nodding towards the tall blond.

«Hey! What am I? A sack of potatoes or something?» the blond glowered.

«Maybe the intelligence of one,» Terra chuckled.

«Oh ah, ah. _Very_ funny, now put me down!» Ven demanded.

Ignoring the blonds protest he started walking towards one of the many corridors, waving good bye at his two astonished "colleagues" «See ya Cloud, Olette»

«Don't ignore me you bastard! Hey!»

* * *

Ven slumped on top of his comfy bed in exhaustion.

«Goddamn Ansem and his _fucking_ reports.» he sighed exasperated «And goddamn fucking vampires why can't they calm the fuck down for once. I can't even rest for freaking second that I already have another mission!» he buried his head in his cushion muffling his never-ending rant.

He stopped when he felt a light touch on his arm. He lifted his head glaring and whoever dared interrupt his (pointless) monologue before his eyes widen in surprise and delight.

«Ah! Namine!» the young man greeted her younger sister with a smile, sitting up «How are you?»

The bleach blond girl smiled shyly before she quickly jumped on the bed and hugged him with all her might. As he enveloped her in a tightly with his harms she began to shake and sob.

«Hey, is everything okay? Nami? Is something wrong?» he asked worriedly.

She shook her head, «It's just that, I've missed you so much.» she sobbed before looking up at him «Tell me your not going away anymore.» she pleaded him.

«Namine… you know there's nothing I can do…» he gently brushed her tears away. «Those monsters are multiplying and I can't just stay here… you do understand, right?» he gave her a warm smile.

«But…»

«I know,» he ruffled her hair affectionately «I promise I won't stay long this time, okay?»

After a moment of silence she nodded reluctantly.

Ven grinned sadly «Good girl»

«Where are you going this time?» she asked, upset that he couldn't spend more time with her.

«It's a few towns away from here but… I _promise_ you won't even notice I'm gone. Be strong Namine, this stupid war will end soon. I'll make sure of it!» the child's eyes filled with tears before she once again tackled her brother in a hug.

«I love you Roxy» she whispered.

«I love you too Nami» the blond replied, smiling as she called him with his old name.

**Be it good or bad please leave comment... it'll make update faster XD**

**Do you think I should put some TerraxVen in there by the way? I'm not so sure...**

**Anyway thanks for reading :)  
**


End file.
